


The Halloween job

by SonyaKitsune



Category: Leverage
Genre: Blow Jobs, Carmen Sandiego & her Detectives, Complete, Costumes, F/M, How Do I Tag, Leverage-Bingo Challenge, M/M, Manga & Anime, Star Trek: The Next Generation References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaKitsune/pseuds/SonyaKitsune
Summary: Thanks to a little bet while on a job,  Hardison is finally going to have Eliot dressed as a character from an anime, that he has wanted to see Eliot as for a while now.  But he decides to try and get the whole group to come to the party too.





	The Halloween job

"Hhhhmmm, Eliot, stop we're in the middle of a, ah, job, I need to, ooohhh, um, need to focus. " Hardison gasps out, sitting in his usual spot while in Lucille.  
Eliot is kneeling on the floor between Hardison's knees, mouth wrapped around Hardison's cock.  
"Hardison, you almost done with the security lock? We need that door open for Parker." Nate's voice says over the comms.  
"Ahh, yeah, yeah, I got, um, everything covered. Haaa, the door has been open for a while. You're good to go baby girl. " Alec responds.  
Eliot's tongue slides up the underside of Alec's dick, as he pulls off a gleam of mischief in his eyes as he looks up at Alec.  
"You made sure my comms where muted right?" He asks, massages Alec with his hand.  
"Only one who can hear you is Parker, cause you know how she likes listening." Alec answers after moving his and Parker's comms to a separate channel.  
"Good, want to spice this up? Let's make a bet, I get you off before Parker breaks the vault, you do something for me, if she beats me, I do something you want." Eliot asks.  
"Ooohhh, think you can last 20 minutes, Alec? That should be how long it'll take me to completely crack this vault." Parker taunts.  
"aaahhh, oh, I got this, Eliot I hope you like dressing up, because that's what I want." Alec retorts.  
"We'll see, I know how much you enjoy seeing me down here." Eliot teases, as he goes back down on Alec.  
"Haaaahhh, that is true, but I have a very clear image in my head if what I think you will look like in the outfit i have in mind. So come on do your best, lover man." Alec pants, head tilting back as the pleasure mounts.  
Eliot moans as Alec threads his hands into Eliot's hair and pulls, just the way Eliot likes it.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Come on Sophie! Please!? Just for one day? It's Halloween! I even got Eliot to dress up as Vampire Hunter D. Parker is going as Botan from Yu Yu Hackasho. I've wanted to see you as Carmen Santiago since I first saw you. Just come out and have some fun with, stop worrying about Nate for the night. " Alec Hardison pleads, already dressed up as Jean Luke Picard from Star Trek.  
"You seriously convinced Eliot to dress up like you?" Sophie asks disbelievingly.  
"No, not like me, he's D, from Vampire Hunter D, the anime. It's a small party at a local bar that some guys like me hang out at." Alec retorts.  
"Alright, just for tonight. At least attempt to pry Nate away from his self imposed sulk. " sophie capitulated, taking the garment bag from Hardison.  
"Oh, sure, thanks for giving me the impossible con!" Hardison growls.  
"If any one can accomplish it you can. I have faith in you, Alec." Sophie says, as she struts away.  
"Hardison!? You've got me dressed up as one of your cartoon characters for a geek party!? I thought we weren't going anywhere!?" Eliot yells.  
"Babe, you seriously think I'm not going to take you out and show you off when I've finally got you to dress up!?" Hardison calls back, "I just convinced Sophie to join us."  
"Damnit, Hardison!" Eliot tells.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction I've ever posted, hope every one enjoys it. This is for the free spot on my Leverage Bingo card. Lol it started as out as my idea for Sophie/Hardison, but the OT3 stole it. Thank you to https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno for helping me along the way.


End file.
